Idiot
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: It seems that Mikey's brain is always out to have lunch, but... TMNT 2012 Brotherly fluff.


**Chronologically situated shortly after Mr. O'Neal's mutation.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Idiot :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The genius turtle had devoted several days to his hard work, searching everything about chemical reactions for a better understanding of the reactions of the foreign substance with which the Kraang had threatened to mutate the entire population of New York City.

Donatello was consulting various texts, both print and online to help his mind to develop his best theory. Those texts were in several different languages; but thanks to his incredible intellect, Donatello hadn't had any problem when he was reading them.

April's decision to not see her mutant friends anymore, because she thought that they were responsible of her father's mutation, had seriously hurt the feelings of the spurned purple clad turtle.

Mikey tried to cheer his brother up, but unfortunately, many of his attempts, besides being unsuccessful, were being a nuisance for the smartest turtle.

"What are you doing, Donnie?" The youngest turtle asked as he approached to his brother, showing his best and most tender smile.

"I'm trying to understand this chemical reaction..." Donatello answered reluctantly, rolling his eyes, trying to drive away the little turtle that was interrupting him without meaning to bother.

"Can I help you?" The naïve turtle offered his help sincerely, taking a seat next to his brother in purple.

"Do you speak Greek?" The smartest turtle asked with an annoyed tone in his voice, looking insistently at Mikey to drive him away.

"No," Mikey replied without feeling offended by the looks of rejection.

"Do you speak German?"

"No."

"Do you speak Japanese?"

"No."

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"No."

Then... how the hell were you going to help me, Mikey? Donatello asked clearly annoyed. Michelangelo was always trying his patience.

"I... I just... w-wanted... to… uhmm... forgive me, Donnie." The little turtle apologized. He couldn't ignore anymore the annoyance reflected in the voice of his older brother. He got up and walked away from him, toward the lab door.

"Idiot..." Donatelo muttered under his breath when Mikey was out of sight. And he continued working.

Several days later, Donatello tried to talk with April, who turned away from him because she was still very angry with the boys. April's cold words made Donatelo felt that his heart had been ripped out from his chest.

He returned to the lair, crestfallen, sad and feeling like a total failure. Leonardo and Raphael saw him first. They tried to approach to comfort him, but the tallest turtle rejected them sullenly, and they considered it would be best to leave him alone until he would calm down.

When Mikey noticed that Leo and Raph were sad, he asked why and they told him what had happened. With great determination shinning in his sky blue eyes, Michelangelo walked, undoubtedly, towards the laboratory. Raphael wanted to stop him, but Leonardo, imagining what would happen, prevented him from doing so.

"Wait, Raph, maybe Mikey can help Donatello to feel better.

"I hope you're right, Leo."

Mikey stepped into the lab without bothering to knock. Immediately his eyes fell on his sad brother, who had his arms folded over his desk and his head resting on them. But when he heard the sound of the door opening, he lifted his head. Upon seeing his baby brother all he did was yelling.

"Go Away!"

Michelangelo didn't say a single word; he just approached Donatello and hugged him tightly. The tallest turtle began to get angry, he stood up and shoved Mikey. The little turtle fell to the floor.

"I told you to go away!"

Mikey tried again, he got up and embraced his brother one more time. Donatelo shoved Mikey again, harder this time. Mikey fell again.

"GO AWAY!"

Michelangelo didn't accept defeat and ignoring his brother's shouts; he stood up again and approached Donatello anew to hug him. This time the little turtle fell to the floor because Donatello gave him a hard punch.

"ARE YOU DEAF!? GET OUT!"

Mikey's face didn't show any bad expression, he got to his feet once again and walked back to hug Donatelo. The smartest turtle had made it clear he was in no mood for corny stuff. He hit Mikey again.

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?" Donatelo shouted so loudly, not caring that some blood had begun to flow from a slight cut near to one of Mikey's eyes.

Mikey didn't care about the blood which was flowing from the small cut on his face. He got up again; he smiled at his tallest brother and tried to repeat his actions to hug him.

Donatelo didn't want to hurt his little brother again, so this time he allowed Mikey to embrace him. The idea was to get rid of Mikey as soon as he could. He wanted to be alone.

"I love you, Donnie. You're the smartest guy in the whole world. I know you won't give up and soon you will help April's dad to go back to his former self, I'm sure of it!" Mikey's voice sounded calm, full of admiration and tenderness.

Just like the huge dams that support thousands of tons of pressure from the water they contain and can fall down by a little crack, Mikey's candid words destroyed completely the solid obstacle that prevented Donatello from expressing his feelings.

Feeling miserable for having been so hard on his baby brother, Donatello let himself fall to the floor; Mikey fell with him, and didn't stop hugging him, not even for a second.

"Mikey... please forgive me... I have been so bad. I didn't mean to hurt you." Donatello whispered, also hugging the stubborn little turtle.

"That doesn't matter, Donnie, Do you feel better?

"Yes, thanks to you."

"I'm so happy!" And without another word, Mikey fell asleep beside his brother, still hugging him and on the floor. Donatello spent the night rubbing affectionately the shell of his baby brother while he was thinking: "I'm so sorry for those insults, Mikey. You're smarter than me, only a few beings on the planet can perfectly understand the most complicated language: the heart's language."

**The end.**


End file.
